The present invention relates to the field of animal care, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for assisting small animals in reaching elevated areas such as beds without the need for human assistance.
For centuries, animals of all varieties have been domesticated for the purpose of making them household pets. Many have actually been bred and domesticated as predominantly indoor pets where they provide companionship and security for their human owners. Not unexpectedly, these pets remain close to their owners at all times and often sleep in the same general area, either at the foot of the bed or on the floor beside the bed.
However, for those pets that become aged and begin suffering from various infirmities, jumping on and off of elevated surfaces such as a bed is not possible. The same is true for smaller animals that are unable to reach such elevated areas without human assistance and are then subject to injury, such as hip displatia or broken bones, from jumping off of such places. This means that their human owners must assist them on and off of such surfaces, often at great inconvenience.
There are known in the art a variety of beds designed for small pets such as dogs and cats, but these are by and large intended for placement on a floor, thus depriving the animal of being close to its owner. There are also known in the art step stools, chairs, and ladders of different types, but these are unsightly, create an obstruction, and pose tripping or falling hazards for the human owners.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for assisting small or infirmed animals in ascending elevated areas that addresses the problems described above. Specifically, the apparatus provides a convenient platform housing or frame that may be placed between a mattress and the box springs of a bed. A platform may be withdrawn from the frame for use by the pet as an intermediate step in reaching the top of the bed. When not needed for that purpose, the platform can be disposed within its storage housing out of view under the mattress, eliminating any possible hazardous obstruction. The apparatus of the present invention is described for use with a bed; however, the apparatus may be used in countless other applications including other pieces of furniture such as chairs and couches or sofas with separate seat cushions.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that includes a housing and a platform disposed within the housing. The housing is formed as a substantially flat construction having opposed sides, and at least one open end. Because the housing is relatively thin, it may be situated, for example, beneath a conventional mattress of a bed without distorting the appearance or shape of the bed and without creating discomfort of persons using the bed. The housing is designed for placement across the width of the bed, but may alternatively be placed lengthwise.
A substantially planar platform is mounted within the housing. The platform is dimensioned so that it can be completely inserted within the housing. When the platform is withdrawn from the housing, it extends outwardly in general horizontal relation to the floor. To ensure proper support so that the installed apparatus does not pivot upward when an animal ascends the platform, the housing is at least about 75 to 85 percent of the width of a conventional double bed mattress, and desirably the full width of the mattress. When the housing is the full width of a conventional full-size mattress, the housing with inner platform can be as little as 8 inches in width to accommodate cats and small dogs ranging in size from about 3 to 10 pounds. When the width is increased to between 10 and 15 inches, the platform will support an animal up to about 20 pounds, without creating any noticeable distortion in the overlying mattress or cushion. Alternatively, the apparatus may be sized to beneath the seat cushions of a sofa or couch, provided the weight and depth of the seat cushions are sufficient to hold down and support the housing and platform, or fasteners such as hooks, clips, or gripping devices are used to hold down the housing in place. Further, the apparatus may be incorporated into an article of furniture during the furniture construction. For example, the housing, or platform support structure may be constructed in the frame structure of a sofa or other item of furniture.
The platform forms an intermediate step at a position between the floor and the top of the bed upon which a small, aged, or infirmed animal can climb or jump in ascending or descending the bed or other elevated area. To facilitate the withdrawal and insertion of the platform, slides, guides, rollers, or a combination thereof may be employed, although they are not required. Likewise a handle or other pull means may be fastened to the leading portion of the platform to aid in pulling it from within the housing.
To prevent the animal from slipping off the platform when ascending or descending the platform, a slip-resistant material may be affixed to at least some portion of the upper surface of the platform. This material may be fabric, a coating, or any other suitable material that provides a suitable degree of slip-resistance.
A second embodiment of the present invention provides for an apparatus wherein the platform having a horizontal portion, and a hinged portion that pivots downward from the horizontal portion to form a ramp for animals that are even incapable of ascending an intermediate step.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.